This invention relates generally to minaturized switches which are frequently employed in keyboards for controlling electronic equipment involving low voltage and low current use applications.
A multitude of keyboard applications exist wherein keys or push buttons on a keyboard effect actuation of switches that are integrated into electronic circuits for carrying out a variety of computer or data processing operations. These range from keyboard applications in pocket calculators to both local and remote computer terminals. The cost of such keyboards is indeed a significant factor when the substantial number of terminals, input devices and other peripheral equipment uses in computer and data processing applications are considered. Further, large volume demand for minaturized electric switches occurs in solid state adding machines and calculators embracing desk top models ranging down to small pocket size calculators.
A variety of switch constructions suitable for keyboards of the types mentioned above, have been developed in a wide range of both mechanical-electrical configurations and elaborate electronic switching concepts. Particularly, in the minaturized switches needed for the very small and now low cost pocket size calculators, the large volume of keyboards needed makes cost in the keyboard construction a critical factor. Thus, the miniaturized switches must involve a low initial investment, be maintenance free in operation and possess high operational reliability. Meeting all of these criteria has indeed been a major problem in the development of miniaturized electrical switches.